objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Object Shows
Super Smash Bros. Object Shows or SSBOS is currently a very unknown topic, because at the moment all that has been revealed is one picture and the name. Anyone can add photos and edit this page because it's public. 'Confirmed Characters' 'OU' ACWAGT Cup Pose.png Ice-cream!.png Map.png 'II' ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png ACWAGT Knife Pose.png Lightbulb2018Pose.png Fan2018Pose.png Microphone2018Pose.png Newoj.png Marshmallow-1.png Paper.png 'BFDI' Pen IDFB.png Rocky BFB.png BubbleBFDIVC.png Firey-3.png Leafy BFB unturned.png Woody Good.png Blocky sit.png Gelatin BFB.png Flower-3.png 'OM' Notebook OM.png 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png ACWAGT Gun Pose.png 'TI' Plus.png Circley.png Pipe.png OO SSBOS Tiki Pose.png crayon.png Kite idle by xanyleaves-d7dbm02-0.png 70. Fly Swat.png BOTO Sheildy.png ChocolateyBOOT.png PartyHat Pose.png Popsicley vector.png ShellyPose.png 56. Slurpy.png OE Lava lamp pose by objectexplosion dd93vu4-pre.png Nail polish pose by objectexplosion dd93vua-fullview.png Sand dollar pose by objectexplosion dd93vvo-fullview.png Scary Story.png Roof tile pose by objectexplosion dd93vve-fullview.png Puppet-0.png OL Yarn (1).png M&M Pose (1).png PaintyNEW.png HotSauceNEW.png SunNEW.png OLD5-Moon.png SkateboardNEW.png OLD5-Skateboard.png Meeple ' New MePhone4 Pose.png|MePhone4 MePhone4SPOSE.png|MePhone4S TRY-P0D.png|TRY-P0D MePad2017Pose.png|MePad ' AXLND LilyPad.jpeg Stopwatchy.jpeg Rover.jpeg Hoodie.jpeg Hourglass.jpeg Cherry.jpeg BFNL Bowser.Jr Season 2 Pose.png Bowser Season 2 Pose.png Toadette Season 2 Pose.png Toad Season 2 Pose.png Birdo MP9.png Yoshi2-CaptainSelect-MSS.png Daisy Season 2 Pose.png Peach Season 2 Pose.png Waluigi Pose.png Wario.png Luigi!.png Mario.png OI Skittle-0.png WAW Rig.png Mephone6+(Mfanthom).png|Phone 2, Baseball Cap.png Skirt,,.png Blazer.png 'OCs' Unconfirmed Characters Characters that are not confirmed to join the game yet. 'II' *Baseball *Taco (In the game as a background character.) *"Ghost" Bow (In the game as a background character. Unlikely that she appears as a fighter.) 'TOATI' *Skittle BFDI * Tennis Ball * David (In the game as a background character. Unlikely that he appears as a fighter.) BFB * Lollipop OO * Toothy * Casey * Masky * Top Hat TSFTM *Tulip *Present 'TI' *Key (In the game as a background character. Unlikely that he appears as a fighter.) *Dehondregon *Star (In the game as a background character.) OTHER * Sand Bag (In the game as a background character. Unlikely that he appears as a fighter.) * Mii Brawler * Mii Sword Fighter * Mii Gunner 'ButterBlaziken230’s OCs' ButterBlaziken230’s OCs are planned to appear. Most of them are currently background characters. 4A1DE6EE-CE84-441B-BD38-AC38FB506203.jpeg|Question Box|link=Question Box 6DE4FDD2-086F-42C4-B986-7CC3113EE848.jpeg|Fire Exity|link=Fire Exity B7087015-12DD-4417-8D93-47DD60C94775.jpeg|-1|link=-1 85029BB5-EE2B-419C-BFB9-B8BC299102D4.jpeg|Green Face|link=Green Face F33ADA82-B2E2-47D6-98BD-C10FF7BB0F2C.jpeg|Broken Bone|link=Broken Bone 67AFAA83-0C79-432A-AE6E-57EEEF3C8296.jpeg|Glovey|link=Glovey AF2ADD2C-5363-4E5D-BE55-3548695F0C2B.jpeg|Candy Corn|link=Candy Corn (ButterBlaziken230) 9C671657-DA09-4CF1-B7C5-DF9E22308647.jpeg|Blue Tetramino|link=Blue Tetramino A5869FE1-654D-477D-B913-F1E4C452BE15.jpeg|Pea|link=Pea C754478E-D470-4525-BBD5-3B230EF76A0A.jpeg|Spikey Ruler|link=Spikey Ruler B83C9223-7146-4294-9D13-24DF660CD06A.jpeg|Xbox Logo|link=Xbox Logo D67D100F-1E5F-4F34-AEE6-A0C5B805FDFE.jpeg|CFOS Is Good Sign|link=CFOS Is Good Sign 4804D859-E5C8-4AB2-97B6-00E584F7E6D4.jpeg|Unknowny|link=Unknowny D2EB29A6-E199-4E04-BF02-5C9A23EE4236.jpeg|Star Wand|link=Star Wand D17C9263-B84B-49E7-B1A2-2B8970109BBD.jpeg|Capey|link=Capey 506284E5-BDB7-41DC-8279-A83234B04922.jpeg|Firey Picture.|link=Firey Picture A50F59D9-24AF-4C2C-AA14-069924F0FDB8.jpeg|Crystal Towery|link=Crystal Towery 49D1DBC8-01D1-4A89-A2E9-718E6F2E363E.jpeg|Baked Bean|link=Baked Bean CCD94994-8C6E-4EC1-BEEB-38B4D7213F45.jpeg|Evolved Cheese Orb|link=Evolved Cheese Orb 9A8454B0-0AB3-4D79-A508-8AB7D2EC1D03.jpeg|Spider Key|link=Spider Key C0F3F4B0-446F-4A97-A9D9-77F226A0033D.jpeg|Bacteria Splat|link=Bacteria Splat 9ADAB74B-067C-4B5E-A1CE-2BA2CB970668.jpeg|Nintendo Switch Logo|link=Nintendo Switch Logo F8A50BDC-4A66-4E5C-87C7-0AE8549ADDDA.jpeg|Canned Goomba|link=Canned Goomba 53B05DE0-2FC1-483E-8620-66647694FE82.jpeg|Branchy|link=Branchy A6A9A8A4-A819-44DE-B597-3D7D4D510EE8.jpeg|Evil Spider|link=Evil Spider C30038EE-1264-4198-AF5D-B6597B1511AA.jpeg|Bubble Gummies Can|link=Bubble Gummies Can 49051CEE-A38F-4904-8AA3-BB286621EDE7.jpeg|Fireball|link=Fireball (ButterBlaziken230) 61F84D49-1D76-47FD-8C59-407089BEE148.jpeg|Chimney|link=Chimney 4AA43C8D-FDB6-47AF-B128-CBE1287E5EAD.jpeg|! Block (Question Box’s older brother)|link=! Block 29BE4962-0AE6-4788-9E0A-88E15FDAFC22.jpeg|Umbrella Tower|link=Umbrella Tower 980F31DB-93B4-4114-AEC4-F0A3CD39718C.jpeg|Pattern Sludge|link=Pattern Sludge E7F663AE-F808-4480-A9A4-3BF19D86A231.jpeg|Alien Monitor|link=Alien Monitor 7900F7CD-74D2-4716-AEB8-EA7E310630BD.jpeg|Kool-Aid Bubble|link=Kool-Aid Bubble 75E25182-FA03-4FAB-8EDE-4E1D67BE7CFA.jpeg|Pill Spider|link=Pill Spider A7D2CF7D-ECBB-48E0-9E82-A309ECCB67DE.jpeg|Epic Face|link=Epic Face 22C7D739-17B1-486B-A305-88E54E832F1D.jpeg|RockStar|link=RockStar CB2231E6-494A-4924-BB1F-7A0C7FFB9400.jpeg|Strawberry Juice|link=Strawberry Juice ECF5F083-9292-4AA9-9417-4DB1218D33A9.jpeg|Grey Slimey|link=Grey Slimey 04AD99BE-73C7-4C3F-A732-04C89C177B73.jpeg|Valentine Card|link=Valentine Card 9C89DF61-CF27-417B-83AA-23627BB97FF8.jpeg|Christmas Bauble|link=Christmas Bauble 64BC5714-7DD2-425E-841D-09EC11428E32.jpeg|The Emoji God|link=The Emoji God D4904101-E974-48C9-92DA-F3E542F055C3.jpeg|Mosaic|link=Mosaic 49CC1856-A7DE-48D4-9B36-CD9B754A5387.jpeg|Banjo (horrible image I know)|link=Banjo FF4E3D1E-7AFB-437E-9BB8-6E900F904EA5.jpeg|Zombie Spider|link=Zombie Spider 8C94CEA3-9A73-4854-ADF9-FB1E2EBF6DDB.jpeg|Mouse|link=Mouse (ButterBlaziken230) 4FC122E7-5EDA-4D79-911B-1752627B242C.jpeg|Hood|link=Hood 2F388085-5604-4A18-A5C1-A195D4CF3C4C.jpeg|Spike|link=Spike (ButterBlaziken230) 2BDEB01D-3AE7-4AD6-8CAD-19C888D12DA6.jpeg|Blue Pole|link=Blue Pole 9DAFC464-621D-4EF9-8F1E-23940EF3FD52.jpeg|Medally|link=Medally 8A2A9BA0-829F-4BAE-936E-93082BAE2006.jpeg|Portally|link=Portally 0BD09234-F2B4-4F98-A66F-0BFC189027C7.jpeg|Onion Ringy|link=Onion Ringy 8D4659B8-E21B-410A-B5C7-B8F9558E9D10.jpeg|Latvia (shared with HarrisTsang720)|link=Latvia 97A378FE-ED37-4568-99D6-952C7231FA03.jpeg|Spikey Emerald Pickaxe|link=Spikey Emerald Pickaxe ABFC9AFD-18AC-4B31-8E15-938B3CFDEFEA.jpeg|Sprinkle|link=Sprinkle 18FD907A-26A1-4C00-A3BC-6EFEE60D7F13.jpeg|Metal Cube|link=Metal Cube 2D311063-0D1B-444A-8397-7E286BDD7638.jpeg|Pumpkin Mask|link=Pumpkin Mask 7EB1EBDA-5C16-4FAB-B1C3-BF1569DBED73.jpeg|Electrodey|link=Electrodey F56CCDAC-6BB8-41A6-B964-87E993742EA5.jpeg|Evil Blaster|link=Evil Blaster C7AD7D20-68C0-4FEC-AAE2-D59C38199DE4.jpeg|Zomball|link=Zomball 2A21DB1A-7C24-48B8-A14B-3C5BCCE243C2.jpeg|Mechanical Claw|link=Mechanical Claw B0CA7572-3482-4547-A195-CE59A8E06D5E.jpeg|Smash Bros Logo|link=Smash Bros Logo 2B167FA4-F261-426A-A072-FA1DCBC666CB.jpeg|Sandy Spider|link=Sandy Spider 724083D8-D206-45D8-A5DA-FB7F00AE98E5.jpeg|Strawberry Slushy|link=Strawberry Slushy 8226BBD7-AEDC-45FA-B663-43B9BB293371.jpeg|Dog Bowl|link=Dog Bowl 4641E0D4-EA70-439A-B5FB-8F07C523B1A9.jpeg|Magic Ink Drop|link=Magic Ink Drop 978BB024-F9B0-439F-A623-31AAEBDFA825.jpeg|Red Spoon|link=Red Spoon A92DECC9-E46B-4545-8F1B-A32E534A20EC.jpeg|YouTube Logo|link=YouTube Logo 714EAAEC-8F92-4227-BA78-D6FE1846E0B8.jpeg|Orange Spoon|link=Orange Spoon 5C59192A-C859-4F91-A437-221AF8045E57.jpeg|Question Mark|link=Question Mark (BB230) F0F0692F-199C-403C-AB24-F5E7778E7BA6.jpeg|Epic Superball|link=Epic Superball 761AE19E-5BCD-405B-9665-EE3C036926CB.jpeg|Yellow Spoon|link=Yellow Spoon 661F4BC2-7015-47DF-99C8-F1E1D6072492.jpeg|UNO Card|link=UNO Card 009383CE-041E-460C-A89A-6C73711B936B.jpeg|Clear Pipe|link=Clear Pipe D5C6BF48-E378-4BA9-AD81-CFB78CB15538.jpeg|Green Spoon|link=Green Spoon 60EF0AA9-6AD4-4035-A271-2B2C649DA5C5.jpeg|Shovel|link=Shovel 5E72D98A-B832-4849-A45B-C853D0976B2B.jpeg|Z|link=Z (BB230) 157833E5-E777-42F8-8A3D-935093531C84.jpeg|Vomit Drop|link=Vomit Drop 95FAF133-11E9-4AAB-A244-68412E3337B6.jpeg|Blue Spoon|link=Blue Spoon 99A02735-D7F6-485E-9B6D-D1422FFBE6F3.jpeg|Pepsi Can|link=Pepsi Can (BB230) 75E4719C-6055-48AD-BFB6-A4BD432EEB14.jpeg|Flammable Sign|link=Flammable Sign B412248D-2B90-44BA-8AF0-F7BE3655AD76.jpeg|Bunsen Burner|link=Bunsen Burner 7CAE79A7-23D2-4FC5-B87A-0C386E85FC6D.jpeg|3DS Game Cartridge|link=3DS Game Cartridge 233CCAE3-1999-4AA8-B09D-A6A2AFF316C6.jpeg|Ring-Con|link=Ring-Con 7A734F63-3370-48E7-8470-C1AC1A7C53AF.jpeg|Blue Cheesy|link=Blue Cheesy EC346E2C-AF54-4CAC-8612-9B959A5DFE09.jpeg|Pink Spoon|link=Pink Spoon 3D2B4AE2-AE92-4B47-AC27-86E3965F7C45.jpeg|Carroty|link=Carroty (BB230) 58678402-D9EC-4E91-B556-80019FF9DFCF.jpeg|Super Poop|link=Super Poop AC598C69-327B-4902-95D8-F74D45E1407F.jpeg|Purple Spoon|link=Purple Spoon 00107641-0AAF-4410-89B6-B816DA61DCDB.jpeg|McDonald’s Logo|link=McDonald’s Logo AD43D5C7-D1A0-44D5-99EA-DFEAD9709A88.jpeg|Lego Brick|link=Lego Brick (BB230) 141D3453-1E8E-4835-8DDE-64A715AC47EF.jpeg|Battery|link=Battery (BB230) 86D492E2-E586-4FA0-938B-C799CABEB79B.jpeg|Grey Spoon|link=Grey Spoon DA4664DB-8488-489B-882F-3C8FFA688410.jpeg|Mailboxy|link=Mailboxy 604AF149-B24A-4B62-A8FD-D566768674EA.jpeg|Doorbell|link=Doorbell 0A0BBF8A-DD92-4B2C-889A-FD5E7BD80173.jpeg|Chopstick|link=Chopstick 9A9261B2-A6AF-44A9-BB49-231E2B8212C6.jpeg|Brown Spoon|link=Brown Spoon 1D885415-562D-4A1C-BD79-F9D829986365.jpeg|Waffle|link=Waffle (BB230) 54C9DEC6-585B-43CD-8496-78416931BC96.jpeg|Alieny|link=Alieny 42DF6601-3E5F-42B2-80DF-0C9EA6CE6B20.jpeg|Construction Helmet|link=Construction Helmet D175BDE9-455F-4317-ADE1-D3553425E9C5.jpeg|The 100th OC|link=The 100th OC D877223F-09E8-4B08-929B-4E87EA826EB7.jpeg|White Spoon|link=White Spoon 02519C4E-6A3B-4843-B663-3D80BC2ED3E2.jpeg|Vine|link=Vine AAC2CFA5-EF5B-40C2-AB2E-C4B72F1848D6.jpeg|Red Domino|link=Red Domino FF8D052B-EADA-4124-BF35-37437672B858.jpeg|Super Ultra Omega Evil Nightmare Flower|link=Super Ultra Omega Evil Nightmare Flower 1316DCFF-18DB-452B-A519-4D5617A05946.jpeg|Orange Domino|link=Orange Domino 8F15BAC6-20B1-4313-ADCB-28381F4749B7.jpeg|Cursory|link=Cursory ACB4A80E-2689-441E-A164-B340C791A5D3.jpeg|Corky|link=Corky CFF253FB-17F1-4700-A9AB-E78EDDEF299A.jpeg|Yellow Domino|link=Yellow Domino 33B7D480-B8A3-476A-9885-FC465AC5E20D.jpeg|Hook|link=Hook (BB230) FB99DF9B-3BF1-4844-8A32-A96EB98F1060.jpeg|Toothbrush|link=Toothbrush (BB230) BC80154E-4415-4062-8F10-3EB544F125EB.jpeg|Green Domino|link=Green Domino 9C64AC0C-CEE2-419F-888C-F857665F1F55.jpeg|Magnety|link=Magnety 020A91FB-82B0-4CD0-827A-722E406977A8.jpeg|Mushroom|link=Mushroom 191FD767-14FC-4C2D-BE58-71F6152081D8.jpeg|Blue Domino|link=Blue Domino 415CE08C-C81F-46E9-ABF6-2FDB11561118.jpeg|Outlet|link=Outlet (BB230) A3FE1213-81BE-404C-842D-70E53A10A763.jpeg|Green Block|link=Green Block 62DF5630-8F7C-467B-A990-B30237B554A3.jpeg|Star Sticker|link=Star Sticker 2F3B895C-A995-44D3-9819-B0AD8491DB85.jpeg|Comic Pow|link=Comic Pow 21A7678C-5D7E-4194-945F-6EB570570101.jpeg|Purple Domino|link=Purple Domino 6A94F247-FD5A-4A78-AA4E-8D679250C2FA.jpeg|Chewing Gum|link=Chewing Gum (BB230) F71AADD0-677D-45F0-B801-4AF1CCBDA8B4.jpeg|Dynamite|link=Dynamite (BB230) AD204F64-4414-434B-A3C5-4C4DBF3ACA80.jpeg|Pink Domino|link=Pink Domino E5780F5F-AF51-4F6D-A7B4-218B1DFF7A7C.jpeg|Chocolate Square|link=Chocolate Square 1627BD97-184D-4737-AB55-53864D4F99DD.jpeg|Spring|link=Spring (BB230) 66E7687C-7683-447F-ADD3-1E4006DA336C.jpeg|Clock Hands|link=Clock Hands F3D5393D-20FB-4955-8068-04FF9B6E244E.jpeg|Brown Domino|link=Brown Domino A072EACF-B47B-4EAC-A9B2-88AC8ABFD86E.jpeg|Microspider|link=Microspider 4001186C-0606-44D6-9D42-1212AD94F3DA.jpeg|Jar|link=Jar (BB230) CC3D6A3D-9283-4384-B7DC-019214FDAF17.jpeg|Rotten Pretzel|link=Rotten Pretzel FC557AD3-5723-47B4-BCF6-8BDEB35B40D3.jpeg|Zipper|link=Zipper 32EAE02A-5AC5-4626-B7A9-87AA08E58CA6.jpeg|Wool Ball|link=Wool Ball 78077436-7495-4901-B25D-88F9990B2DBC.jpeg|Grey Domino|link=Grey Domino C9D1250D-FD0F-443E-AD79-502A911E36AF.jpeg|Torch|link=Torch (BB230) B7665847-BE5B-4588-A273-6D0AD8918D09.jpeg|Button|link=Button (BB230) DCD5BE80-41E6-481E-A75C-47B15A00B2CB.jpeg|Swirl|link=Swirl 80563670-7C0E-4BDF-914F-7740E23A9407.jpeg|White Domino|link=White Domino FD926691-7A65-4BF7-B206-A6C883FFD6D9.jpeg|AirPod|link=AirPod AEDC9DA5-EC25-4F62-B1D8-67E5B5B0A80F.jpeg|Paperclip|link=Paperclip 81D1106F-043C-4C42-A4A9-BAE6D73174E5.jpeg|Creepery|link=Creepery E1E19AAF-CE62-4BDB-9FBD-A25965602043.jpeg|Fortune Cookie|link=Fortune Cookie 12CB8C78-9B90-464E-9F28-6B5F174935BA.jpeg|Spikey Square|link=Spikey Square B553E37A-BF44-47D0-B360-9761433F7CBD.jpeg|Glasses Case|link=Glasses Case 1EBAE0C1-5B81-4222-9DD9-37F1749E77E0.jpeg|Walking Stick|link=Walking Stick F290CBE1-D619-402E-B4CE-5DD6120B802E.jpeg|Black Domino|link=Black Domino 779618B5-ED3D-4FBE-B2AA-1600C8A2AB47.jpeg|Minecart|link=Minecart BC02A561-2FA4-4995-895D-D8A5A3345A1F.jpeg|Liar Ball|link=Liar Ball 3BCC6AD8-F784-4606-95D7-D741F1C15FB1.jpeg|Navy Domino|link=Navy Domino 6C65AA98-7C2F-4035-8AF7-71489319F4E7.jpeg|Switch Dock|link=Switch Dock DF79582F-1ED9-4A39-AC4B-FCD35D62C701.jpeg|Pink Firey|link=Pink Firey AEC82C7A-35BB-460D-B2B4-F57F824373C9.jpeg|Drawstring Bag|link=Drawstring Bag B1126194-41F3-4ADA-9119-BA027AEB457A.jpeg|Windows 10 Logo|link=Windows 10 Logo 0BCAFB94-3E57-4D72-BFB3-6423934FA5D1.jpeg|Eggplant|link=Eggplant (BB230) E0F07386-7128-46FE-81CD-07CD2D0CE104.jpeg|Poppy|link=Poppy 9BC5A45E-0A22-4CD8-A31B-9D254AAADEEF.jpeg|Beige Domino|link=Beige Domino 71412D6F-5E93-4190-BB48-BAAA084977D6.jpeg|Licorice|link=Licorice (BB230) 94F11425-E861-429C-B4CB-67E4B30DD3FF.jpeg|Purple Thing|link=Purple Thing 9399B90E-9952-42D7-A373-ADD2CADC9B19.jpeg|Slime Can|link=Slime Can 37D466E3-E12C-46DB-A690-BC30041ABA12.jpeg|Monocle|link=Monocle 38353595-317D-467F-9767-540ACF1AAEB0.jpeg|Lavender Domino|link=Lavender a Domino 2CD17FAD-AED4-4CF5-B7FC-30E50040CDB7.jpeg|Delety|link=Delety BAD8ADC7-2995-4B84-ACEA-D7693DBCCD02.jpeg|Bookmarky|link=Bookmarky 656745D7-5563-4D3F-98BA-7B1311B666DF.jpeg|Fridge|link=Fridge Allies Allies are a new feature. They are characters which help you in some way, either by damaging the opponent or collecting (or giving) items. 200px-Melony's New Pose.png Minor Characters These characters might appear as audiences in some stages. There is a chance they could appear in the game as fighters. boto_humans_by_anko6_dde1zt3-fullview.jpg|Human BOTO Characters (Set 1) Boto humans again by anko6 dde6u7n-pre.jpg|Human BOTO Characters (Set 2) Boto humans and again by anko6 ddh7wrr-pre.jpg|Human BOTO Characters (Set 3) Shroomy.png|Shroomy Credit Card.png|Credit Card Megaphonesd.png|Megaphone Flag Survivor United States.png|USA Flag Tophat.png|Top Hat Banana Idle CTW.png|Banana Nintendo Switch Mfanthom.png|Nintendo Switch Tune,Verson 2.png|Tune PizzaBOTO2018Pose.png|Pizza MSR Vinyl.png|Vinyl (As a DJ in Musical Party) Toothbrush BFB.png|Toothbrush Pinwheel Pose-0.png|Pinwheel Clock BFB.png|Clock Police Siren.PNG|Police Siren (As a cop in Town) Tripod (Object TV Series).png|Tripod (1947) David wiki pose.png|David 'Stages' 'Official/Confirmed' *Battlefield * Ice Cream's Head * Yoyle Mountain * HPHPRCC * B.O.T.O. The Videogame Stage * Ahi Island * Boxing Ring * Mars * Spider Cave * The Hacker's Castle * Mepolis (Meeple City) * Musical Party * The Battle Arena * Forest * Mechaship * Mansion * BOTO's Next Star Stage * Invasion Peninsula * Prison Planet * Town 'Unofficial/Unconfirmed' * Final Destination * Dream Island * Wrigley Field * TV World * Puff Ball Stage Builder * 'What We Know: 16/10/13' At the moment we only have this one photo the stage isn't that great quality considering that this is probably a beta stage just for testing but at the moment from this picture it will have characters from BFDI(A), II(2),OU(OT),OM,OO & BOTO. The characters that are comfirmed are OJ, Blocky, Ice Cream and Woody. That is currently all we know. And The Series Symboyl In SSBOSE 'Poses' Here is some official poses! Blocky SSBOS.png|Blocky's Official Pose Woody SSBOS.png|Woody's Official Pose OJ SSBOS.png|OJ's Official Pose Ice Cream SSBOS.png|Ice Cream's Official Pose Knife joins!.png|Knife Joins the Battle! Knife SSBOS.png|Knife's Official Pose Map SSBOS.png|Map Flys in and joins the fight! Paper Pose.png|Paper Paper Cuts In! Lego Pose.png|Lego Builds his way up to the battle Firey Pose SSBOS.png|Firey Burns Into the Battle Leafy Pose SSBOS.png|Leafy Blows In! Cup Pose SSBOS.png|Cup Walks In! Bubble Pops In!.png|Bubble Pops In! 130px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Barfs Into The Fight CheesyPro.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy Slaps In Bubble Pose SSO.png|Bubble's Official Pose Circley.png|Circley circles in! Pipe (Total Island).png|Pipe plugs in! Plus.png|Plus adds in! PenBFTT.png|Pen "inks" in! SSBOS Tiki Pose.png|Tiki kicks into the battle! SSBOS_Sword.png|Sword slashes into the battle! Shieldy deflects the battle!.png|Shieldy deflects the battle! Baseball_Cap_SSBOS_New.png|Baseball Cap hits in! NESPose.png|NES games on! Party HYAT.png|Party Hat parties in! Bubble Wand Bubbles In!.png|Bubble Wand Bubbles In! Brick New Pose.png|Brick joins the battle! 360258068_100x80.png|Crayon will (like) dominate the competition d9cv6ia-ee3859ec-1a0f-4064-a459-ccac08b0f83c.png|Super Notebook is here to help! 'Stage Gallery' BattleField.png|BattleField (Beta) Mepolis (Super Smash Bros. Object Shows).png|Mepolis JnJ's WoTW - Mars (Super Smash Bros. Object Shows).png|Martian Warfare Items Assets-BallBouncyPink.png|Rubber Ball 131px-FlyswatBody.png|Flyswatter Improvedmephone4body.png|Mephone Boat Sword.png|Sword Cookie.png|Cookie pic.png|Battle Monster Card (Plentiful in Battle Monster Arena and Stage Builder) Bomby Icon.png|Bomb Pistol Body.png|Gun Full Slingshot.png|Slingshot PickaxeIdle.png|Pickaxe Shovel (BFLH) Asset.png|Shovel Squirt Gun (BFLH) Asset.png|Squirt Gun/Water Gun YoylecakeSlice.png|Yoylecake Fork´s.png|Fork Lightsabereyey.png|Lightsaber Boomerang 2.png|Boomerang Chainsaw Body PP.png|Chainsaw Pill 2.png|Pill His holding glove or well new boxing glove asset from OO.png|Boxing Glove Her nail bat.png|Nail Bat Booty.png|Boot Axebod.png|Axe WOW Shieldy New Body.png|Shield TNT-0.png|TNT Scissors Machine Gun.png|Machine Gun Everything Cube.png|POW Block 'Screenshots' What's_This.png|The Only picture of SSBOS currently Who's Up There?.png|OJ and Ice Cream are Playing with a rubber ball and who's up there? ToffvsSkitt.png|A Picture showing 2 Not well-known Object Show characters fighting on the Ice Cream Map IceCreams.gif|A Test of the Palette Swapper with Ice Cream (Click to view gif.) Yoyle Mountain.png|Lego fighting himself on the Yoyle Mountain stage. HPHPRCC.png|Ice Cream about to K.O. Blocky on the HPHPRCC stage. Object Overload Bodies.png|Might as well make use of the cut Object Overload characters. Behold, the Object Overload Bodies Stage! Tiki is also playble and there is also the flyswatter as an item. Ice Cream Head Improved.png|Ooh, a Final Smash. For Lego's Final Smash, He summons a grey lego in front of him which trap enemies, then four lego blocks are piled on top of him, then he slashes the bricks on the enemy, and all the Final Smash bricks are destroyed. Time Match.png|Ice Cream gets K.Oed by Lego in a time match. ISHEM.png|A new item. Mephones explode when hitting another fighter. Time Match With new Life Bar.png|Time Attack with the new Life Bars. Once a player's life reaches 0, they are dead. Tiki recover and alternate Blocky costume.png|Tiki recovers by jumping off of a log. And one of Blocky's alternate skins has Blocky's Funny Doings on the front. Did you know that Blocky's Funny Doings International and Battle For Dream Island both have the abbrievation BFDI? TV World.png|In TV World, there are boxes around the fighters so the limbs can be seen. One slash of a Sword and either of these fighters could be out! Who do you think will get it first? Trailers Party Hat - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1dKKJwq2tU Crayon - https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/360258068 Mario - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INk1W8OujQl Soundtrack 1st Party Main Menu Theme Battlefield Theme New Friendly (Not used anymore) Other Friends It's Like Spaghetti Theme for Harold (variant 1) Mars Theme Spider Cave Theme Meopolis Theme Ballers The Size of the Universe Theme Inanimate Insanity Extended Theme Battle Monster Arena Theme Musical Party Theme Objectmata Septagon 3rd Party (Non Object Show or Smash Bros) Tetris A Castle Theme (SMB) Palette This is a gallery of palettes that are obtainable in the game. Burrito the cowboy by taopwnh64273 d6ly8w8-fullview.jpg|Burrito (Cowboy Hat and Scarf) Pirate Popsicley.PNG|Popsicley (Swashbuckler Outfit) Woody Scared.png|Woody (Oranged) Green Rocky (Reposed).png|Rocky (Green) Shadow Blocky.png|Blocky (Nightshade) Category:NES Category:Games Category:Computer Games Category:Video Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Blocky Category:OJ Category:Ice Cream Category:Woody Category:Knife Category:Map Category:Paper Category:Lego Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Cup Category:Pen Category:Tiki Category:Sword Category:Shieldy Category:Baseball Cap Category:Nintendo-related Category:Nintendo Switch